A Rugrats Christmas
by lilnate13
Summary: The Pickle's family are off to Cynthia City to spend Christmas with Didi's younger sister, Gigi and her family. This will be a lot of Christmas miracle. Plus, Lil Deville, CeCe Proud and Zack(Celrock) will be going them.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rugrats Christmas!**

**A Nickelodeon Original movie and a Paramount movie presents...**

**" A Rugrats Christmas!" as Starr Pickles voice was singing " I'm gonna run to you!" by Bridgit Mendler. **

**Starting: **

**Starr Pickles**

**Tommy Pickles**

**Dil Pickles**

**Bruce Wayne**

**Lil Deville**

**CeCe Proud**

**Zack Wrhenburg**

**Stu Pickles**

**Didi Pickles**

Back in Reptar City at the Pickles's home, Tommy and Dil was playing football in the house as they were suppose to be packing up to go to Cynthia City to spend Christmas with Didi' younger sister, Gigi. Starr was trying to stop her brothers before they break things.

" You guys better stop playing Football in the house before you break something in the house." Starr was warning them.

" Chill Starr! Were not going to break anything." said Dil as he threw the football to Tommy as Tommy miss as it hit Didi's glass vase as they were all was freaking out. " uh oh!"

" What was that?" asked Didi as she was walking into the living room as she see her glass vase was broken. " What happened!" yelled Didi.

" He did it!" Tommy and Dil was pointing at each other.

" I don't care who did it!, Both of you clean it up now!" yelled Didi.

" Yes mam." they both said as they went to get a broom and a dust pan to sweep it up. Didi was getting dizzy as she was holding her head and her stomach as Starr was watching after her mom.

" Mom, are you ok?" asked Starr.

" Yes sweetie, I'm fine I wish your brothers quit being childish and start packing up to go to Cynthia City to see your Aunt Gigi, your Uncle Ronald, and your cousins, Thomas and Hilary." said Didi.

" What's to be worried about mom, when we get to Cynthia City, you can relax in the big pool what Uncle Ronald and Aunt Gigi have in their backyard." said Starr.

Didi nods her head, " I know, but, I want this trip to be special for all of us!"

" It will. We will all have fun at Uncle Ronald and Aunt Gigi's house." said Starr.

" No, I'm talking about traditional of our family like... The star on the tree." said Didi as she was holding up a Christmas Star in her hand.

" I don't see what's the big deal about this Star." said Starr.

" It's defiantly a big deal!" said Didi. " I can't believe you don't remember."

" Remember what?" asked Starr.

Suddenlly, Zack, CeCe, and Lil came in as they was wearing their winter jacket and clothes as they brought suitcases with them.

" Hello Mrs. Pickles, Starr!" said Zack, " Sorry were late, Me and CeCe was waiting on Lil packing her bags as she took a long time."

" Sorry! A girl needs her accessories!" Lil replied. " Where my boyfriend, Tommy? He was suppose to pick me up!" Lil was getting an attitude.

" Him and Dil are cleaning up the mess what they made." Didi answered.

" They breaking stuff again?" CeCe questioned.

" I'm afraid so." said Didi.

" Just wow!" CeCe was shaking her head, " I'll deal with Dil."

" Please do." Didi answered.

" Well, my man don't need to clean up, he needs to be packing up." Lil told Didi as she rolled her eyes at Didi as she was walking off as she shove Starr.

" Dang excuse you!" yelled Starr.

" If you don't like it then, you should have move out the way." Lil told Starr as she walk off to the kitchen to see Tommy and Dil.

Starr questioned her mother, Didi and Zack about Lil. " Why is she coming?"

" To be with Tommy obviously, to be honest I don't want her go to embarrassed me in front of my family!" said Didi as she was having pain in her stomach as Zack and Starr catch her.

" Mom, are you sure you ok?" asked Starr.

Didi nods her head, " Yes dear, I'm fine. I just have a little sharp pain in my stomach that's all! I'll leave you two alone while I go see if your father is ready." While Didi went up stairs, Zack wrap his arms around Starr's waist as he was rubbing her pregnant belly also as Starr is due anyway now. Starr wrap her arms around Zack's neck as they started kissing romantically.

" I miss you." said Zack.

" Honey, you saw me yesterday." Starr reminded him.

" I know, I just can't stay away from you. I want to be there for you everyday." Zack told Starr.

" I know baby but, this trip will be good for the both of us along with my family!" Starr told him. " And we will be even closer."

" How are you?" Zack asked. " Are you feeling ok?"

" I'm fine, Zack." Starr answered. " I wish I don't have swallowing feet or look fat but, other than that, I'm just happy that we are having a baby!"

" Me too! " Zack replied as they kiss again until Starr's older brother, Bruce Wayne walk in on them. Bruce was wearing a black jacket as he was all dress up.

" And there's the two love birds! "Zack and Starr: Forever Love!" Bruce was picking on Starr.

" Hello Bruce." said Starr.

" Hey sis! how you feeling?" Bruce hugged Starr.

" Feeling great! Not easy to be a soon to be a Teen parent as that what you want to know." Starr answered.

" It will get smoothly." Bruce promised.

" How you know? You an't the one who been a caring a baby for months and feeling it kick!" Starr was being snappy at her brother, Bruce. " I'm so sorry Bruce, I'm having a bad temper problem now since I'm pregnant." Starr explains.

" She's not lying on that part." said Zack as he was being slick by talking about Starr.

" Oh shut up Zack!" yelled Starr as she walks away from him.

" I can totally see it now." Bruce laughed.

" You excuse me, I have to apologizes to my girlfriend." Zack said as he walk away to the kitchen as he was talking loud to apolygizes to Starr.

" Babe, I'm sorry!" said Zack. " Please, forgive me!"

Bruce shook his head as he went to join the others in the kitchen.

Didi Pickles went to her and Stu's bedroom as she see Stu working on a perfect toy for the Reptar Corporation as she asked him what is he doing.

" What are you doing!" yelled Didi.

" I'm fixing up a perfect toy for the Reptar Corporation." Stu answered as he was showing it to Didi as Didi grab it and threw it into the wall.

" Forget about! We need to leave now Stu!" yelled Didi.

_**Reptar City Airport station**_

_**6:04 a.m**_

_**48 hours 'til Christmas morning**_

_**The Pickles's family was rushing to get to their flight. While they was running, Tommy trip as he was carrying his and Lil stuff as he was on the ground. **_

" Hurry up slow poke!" yelled Lil. " We are about to miss our flight!"

Tommy tries to hurry and pick up all the bags while Stu, Bruce, Dil and Zack went to help Tommy out while Didi, Starr, CeCe, and Lil was catching their flight as they was going to save the guys some seats.

" You boys hurry!" yelled Didi.

The guys was rushing as they was helping Tommy as soon they was done, they was running as fast as they can get to their flight but, suddenly they miss it.

" Damn it!" yelled Stu. " We miss the flight."

" Wait a minute dad, maybe we can find another flight that can take us to Cynthia City." said Tommy.

" Tommy right, Mr. Pickles." Zack agrees with his pal, Tommy. " What can possibly go wrong?"

Meanwhile, The guys was freaking that the next flight won't come until the next three days.

" What!" Are you serious!" yelled Zack.

" Yes, I'm serious." the woman replied.

" So, there's no other way there will be another flight today?" asked Tommy.

The woman shook her head, " I'm sorry."

" Woman, I know you can give us a next flight, so, you better give us a next flight!" Dil demanded as the woman look very harsh at all the guys.

Suddenly, The security threw all the guys out at Airport station.

" This is not over!" yelled Dil.

" Dude, it's over." Bruce told Dil to shut him up since he cost a lot of trouble.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rugrats Christmas!**

Stu, Tommy, Bruce, Dil, and Zack was seating on the sidewalk of the Airport station as they was all upset about miss their plane.

" Man, I can't believe that she call the security on us and they kick us out!" said Dil.

" Well, maybe if you didn't argue at the woman or did punch one of the security guy in the face maybe we would have a chance to a flight to Cynthia City!" yelled Zack. " I'm surprise we didn't went to jail."

" That security guy was asking for it! he shouldn't put his hands on me!" Dil argue. " And how are we suppose to have a chance to get a flight to Cynthia City if the woman told us that it will be only three days until we get a flight to Cynthia City!" Dil argue.

" If it wasn't for Tommy, we wouldn't be in this mess!" yelled Zack.

" So, you guys blaming on me now!" yelled Tommy.

" It was your fault for carrying both yours and Lil suit cases! Lil should have carried her own bags!" yelled Zack.

" Yeah, I mean what's her problem like she too good to carried her bag, even Starr can carried hers and she pregnant!" Dil was making a point.

" Yeah! What's her excuse!" Zack questioned.

Stu tries to break it up the fight between Tommy, Zack, and Dil, " Ok boys break it up! We can solve this problem out."

" Yeah, like ride the bus." Bruce came up the good idea.

" That's a good idea son!" Stu was smiling.

" Yeah!" yelled Tommy, Zack, and Dil.

Meanwhile, The guys was riding on a bus that is crowded as there a woman behind Dil have a bunch of chickens in a cage as they was making sound as Dil was creep out about it.

" This is not what I expected." Tommy as getting along with Zack. as a little boy was playing spit ball as it hit Tommy face as Tommy close his eyes as he took a deep breath.

" Hang in there, we will get there as soon you know it." said Stu.

Suddenly, Zack Iphone6 was ringing as it was Starr Pickles calling. Zack answer her call as he spoke to Starr.

" Hey babe!" smiled Zack.

Starr was her phone as they are there in Cynthia City putting up their suitcase and bags into her Uncle Ronald and Aunt Gigi's car.

" Where are you?" Starr demanded.

" I'm on the bus." Zack was scared to say to his girlfriend, Starr.

" You what!" yelled Starr. " How you miss the plane?"

" Your brother Tommy that's what!" Zack stare down at Tommy with a mean look in his eye. " He was caring his and Lil's suitcase."

" What? You mean that this little bitch didn't bring her own bag!" Starr was getting pissed off. " Give the phone to Tommy." Starr demanded.

" Babe, calm down." said Zack. " You don't want to have high blood pressure."

" Give the phone to Tommy Zack!" yelled Starr as Zack almost drop the phone as he hand the phone to Tommy.

" It's for you." said Zack.

Tommy took the phone as he answered it, " Hello?"

" You carried both yours and Lil's bag? Lil could have carried her own bags Tommy! What's wrong with you!" yelled Starr.

" What's wrong with me carry her bags?" asked Tommy.

" What's wrong with her carried her own bags! It's your fault that you guys miss the plane!" yelled Starr as the same kid was still spit ball Tommy in the eye.

" Quit it kid!" Tommy tells the kid as the boy's father who looks like a Body Builder professional wrestler stands up as he was standing in front of Tommy as Tommy got scared.

" Never mind." Tommy said. " No problem."

Suddenly, the Chicken bit Dil as Dil yelled, " Ouch!" Dil got up as he was angry and piss off at the Chicken.

" Alright Chicken, time for dinner!" Dil told the Chicken as he was attacking it while people on the bus screaming.

" What's going on?" asked Starr.

" Nothing sis." Tommy lied as Dil yelled as he was fighting the Chicken while Stu and Zack tries to stop him.

" I got to go." Tommy was getting off.

" But, wait..." Before Starr could finished, Tommy hang up on her. CeCe see something wrong with Starr as she asks what's wrong.

" What's wrong Starr?" asked CeCe.

" Tommy hangs up! I heard Dil fussing in the background saying " Time for dinner?" Starr was getting confused. " What I'm I going to do? I need Zack with me."

" You will be fine, Zack and the rest of guys will be here very soon." CeCe promised.

" If it wasn't for Tommy carried Lil's suitcase also. None of this would have happened!" Starr was getting mad as she was rubbing her belly.

Suddenly, Lil Deville walk up to Starr and CeCe as she was wearing a white snow hat along with a fluffy white snow jacket with a red scarf, a red top under the jacket, black mini skirt, and a pair of black heels.

" Have you talk to your brothers or Zack?" asked Lil. " Where are they because Tommy got my suit case and all my important stuff are there!"

" Is that what you only worried about?" asked Starr. " You are not worried about Tommy?"

" Why do you ask me this stupid question?" asked Lil.

" Because you don't care if Tommy is ok or not!" yelled Starr. " You don't give a damn about him, you only care about is yourself!"

" That's not true?" Lil lied as Starr and CeCe stare down at her as they know she lying. " Ok! I lied. But, I do care about Tommy!"

" If you care about Tommy so much then, you could have go and find him yourself!" yelled Starr.

" I can't not find Tommy and the other by myself." said Lil.

Starr and CeCe walk away from Lil as Lil kind of feel bad right now.

Didi's sister, Gigi went to hugged both Starr and CeCe as she was happy to see them.

" Starr! I'm so happy to see you!" said Aunt Gigi.

" I'm happy to see you too, Aunt Gigi!" Starr replied.

" Looks like you due any day now." said Aunt Gigi as she see's Starr baby bump. " When you due?"

" Any day now." said Starr.

" So, what are you having?" asked Aunt Gigi.

" I want it to be a surprise." Starr replied.

" Well, I can't wait! Hello CeCe, I haven't seen you in a while, how you doing?"

" Doing good mam." CeCe replied.

" You can always call me Aunt Gigi anytime! You been friends with Starr for years! And you and Dil been dating for awhile now." said Aunt Gigi.

" Thank mam, I mean Aunt Gigi!" CeCe smiled.

" Speaking of the guys, where are they?" asked Aunt Gigi.

" They are sort of miss their flight but, they are riding the bus so hopefully they will get here in time." Didi replied.

" I hope so, let's get going." said Uncle Ronald. " All the family are going to be happy to see you guys."

As everybody gotten into the car as they drove off.

Meanwhile, Stu, Bruce, Tommy, Dil, and Zack got kick off the bus because of Dil was fighting the chicken.

" I'm sorry but, you guys can't ride my bus no more." said the African-American bus driver.

" The chicken bit me!" yelled Dil.

" Maybe it was a good reason that the chicken bit you." said the bus driver.

" Like what?" Dil questioned.

" Maybe he don't like your orange hair!" yelled the bus driver.

Everybody was confused what the bus driver said.

" What?" Dil questioned. " Why my hair?"

" Because it's creepy!" the bus driver replied. " You should dyed your hair like... Brown. Have a Merry Christmas!" the bus driver got on the bus as he left.

It was snowing heavily as they are freezing cold.

" It's freezing cold! It wasn't for Dil fighting with that Chicken!" yelled Bruce.

Dil was on his phone as he was looking through Facebook as he see what CeCe wrote to him on Facebook.

" Aw, my babe say she miss me! She wrote on her status, " Missing my babe! Hope to see him on Christmas Eve tomorrow. (sad face)"

" Oh, let me see." said Bruce as he had Dil's phone and threw it into the ground of snow.

" Hey! Why you do that?" Dil questioned.

" It was your stupid fault for fighting at the chicken just like you punch the security guard in the face!" yelled Bruce.

" Hey, hey!" yelled Stu. " There's a rent a car place there." Stu pointed.

" That's miles away dad! That's too far." wined Tommy.

" Oh suck it up Rugrats!" Stu told Tommy, Dil, Zack, and Bruce as they was walking up the hill to the rent a car place.

To Be Continued...


End file.
